Your Love
by AliceCullenForever101
Summary: Will and Shelby get a rude awakening from the glee club. *Shelby works at McKinley*


**A/N-Heyy guys! Ok so this is a one-shot that I've been thinking about for awhile now but this is the first time I attempt to write it. Please let me know how I did and if you guys have any ideas for other stories, I will gladly take them into consideration**** FYI, in this story Shelby works at McKinley.**

**The song is "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Except I gave Shelby more of the dialogue then the song actually had for Faith Hill.**

Underlined is Will, _Italics is Shelby, _**and bolded is both.**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing, sadly. If I did there would be Shell and Wemma would no longer be in existence.**

_Ok, this was not how I wanted my week to start out,_ Rachel thought. It was Monday and the glee club was holding a meeting discussing the set list for Sectionals. Discussing was not exactly the word Rachel would use. She would use something more like arguing or yelling. Even though it was supposed to be the glee _kids_ that would help choose the pieces, the coaches were debating what songs to sing and who would sing them. _This is obviously NOT a democracy,_ Rachel thought.

It had taken Shelby and Will over an hour, and hour!, to decide what song the group would sing. Now their latest debacle was the ballad. Shelby was gunning for Rachel and Finn to sing "You and I" from Chess, while Will was arguing that Quinn and Sam should sing "With or Without You" by U2. Though both songs were great, Will argued that a Broadway song would be kind of expected. Shelby retorted that New Directions had down so many songs from the 80's that if the judges heard one more song from that era, they would surely be kicked out for not being creative enough. Rachel silently chuckled. Could they even do that?

Fifteen minutes later, the glee kids were starting to get tired of all the crap their coaches were pulling. Rachel, being the most dramatic, outspoken person there, besides Shelby herself, was the first to speak.

"STOP!" Shelby and Will seemed slightly unnerved by their disruption, but obliged to Rachel nonetheless.

"Both of you guys are amazing coaches-separately. When you get together, though, it's like a World War III and we are tired of it. I have come up with the ballad and I think both of you will like my choice. Me and Finn will be singing 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill." Shelby smiled inwardly. That was one of her favorite songs. Will on the other hand had the biggest grin ever planted on his dimpled face. Until Finn, had to go and ruin it.

"But Rach, I don't know that song. I mean yeah I'll get the sheet music or whatever."

There was quite murmurs in the background of agreement and the Finn said, "Mr. Shue? Miss. Corcoran? You guys know the song, right?" When they both nodded, he continued, "Can you sing it for us? Just so I know how it goes. I'm sure everyone else would like it too"

When everyone nodded their heads, some more enthusiastically then others, the coaches finally gave in after what seemed like forever. Rachel called in this kid that obviously played the guitar because that's what he brought and some sheet music. He started playing softly and Will, staring at Shelby like she was the best thing alive, began.

Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

Shelby looked like she was going cry. She had never imagined that she would ever sing this song with him. She never imagined that she would still feel that feeling she felt while she was making out with him on his couch. Love.

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love**

As, Shelby began singing her respective part, Will thought he could see every feeling he'd ever known in her eyes. He saw pain, confusion, but most of all love. He knew in that instant that he felt the same way.

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand_

And who I am now

_Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love**

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no_

I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love**

As they ended, most of the kids had tears in their eyes. But Shelby and Will didn't see they were too busy trying to avoid each other's gazes. Shelby more than Will because Shelby Corcoran does not show emotion. To anyone. For a woman that bottles everything up, she sure felt emotionally naked in the eyes of everyone in attendance.

Will and Shelby quickly told the kids they were done for the day and after everyone had silently left, they finally turned towards one another.

"So…" Will and Shelby said in unison. They both laughed at that and immediately the tension started to disappear.

Will could see that Shelby was trying hard to figure out what to say so he stepped closer to her and cupped her checks with his hands. Shelby smiled a sweet, nervous smile that Will thought looked absolutely adorable on her. They both leaned forward into a sweet, loving kiss. This kiss was so different from the frantic, hungry one they shared on his kiss, but they both knew that this kiss was a thousand times better.

As they pulled away, Will and Shelby grabbed their belongings and walked out of the choir room with their hands linked together.

Not too far away, behind a small group of lockers, Rachel and Finn smiled and high-fived each other.

Operation Shell was complete.

**So…like I said let me know what you think, whether you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever, just let know. If you have any ideas about another one shot I'd love to hear it**

**Review please!**


End file.
